O Dia Decisivo para Ann
by FireKai
Summary: Ann está muito preocupada porque Cliff não consegue encontrar emprego e talvez vá deixar a Aldeia Mineral. Será que Cliff vai arranjar emprego? E como fica a paixão de Ann por ele? Oneshot.


**O Dia Decisivo para Ann**

**Ponto de Vista de Ann**

Estou muito nervosa hoje. Há dois dias o Cliff disse-me que se não arranjasse rapidamente trabalho na Aldeia Mineral, ele teria de ir embora. Eu entrei em pânico e tentei falar com várias pessoas para que arranjassem um emprego ao Cliff, mas ninguém parecia poder ajudar.

O doutor não tinha mais espaço, nem dinheiro, para empregar ninguém na clínica. A Karen e o pai dela também não precisavam de ajuda na loja e o velho Barley também não precisava de ninguém para o ajudar a tomar conta e tratar das suas vacas. A Popuri e a família disseram que podiam arranjar-lhe um emprego, mas não podiam pagar-lhe quase nada e ele acabaria por se ir embora mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ontem decidi ir rezar para a igreja. O padre Carter foi muito simpático e esteve a falar comigo alguns minutos e eu disse-lhe o que me preocupava, mas ele também não me pôde ajudar. Acabei por me ajoelhar a rezar e enquanto rezava apareceu o Duke, o dono da casa de vinhos da aldeia.

Levantei-me rapidamente e perguntei-lhe se precisava de alguém que o ajudasse a tratar das uvas e do vinho. Ele ficou pensativo durante um momento e respondeu que alguma ajuda fazia sempre falta. Eu expliquei-lhe a situação em que o Cliff se encontrava e ele sorriu-me, dizendo que iria falar com o Cliff e propor-lhe que ele trabalhasse na casa de vinhos.

Eu fiquei super feliz. Hoje de manhã, o Cliff veio ter comigo, sem saber que tinha sido eu a falar com o Duke, e disse-me que talvez tivesse arranjado um emprego e que talvez não necessitasse de deixar a Aldeia Mineral. Agora ele saiu para ir conversar com o Duke, ver se estava tudo ok, falar do trabalho que ele ia fazer e quanto irá receber. Só espero que tudo tenha corrido bem.

**Ponto de Vista Normal**

Cliff entrou no Inn com um sorriso estampado no rosto e aproximou-se de Ann, que continuava nervosa.

"Então Cliff, está tudo bem com o teu emprego?" – perguntou Ann. – "Vais ficar lá a trabalhar?"

"Sim. É um óptimo emprego." – respondeu Cliff. – "Vou ganhar razoavelmente e já não preciso de me ir embora."

"Ainda bem." – disse Ann, sorrindo.

"Não querias que eu me fosse embora?" – perguntou Cliff.

"Claro que não." – respondeu Ann rapidamente.

"E porque não?" – perguntou Cliff.

"Bem… porque… porque és meu amigo e sentiria a tua falta." – disse Ann, corando um pouco.

"Ah, ok." – disse Cliff, sorrindo. – "Agora tenho de ir tomar um banho, mas que tal se hoje à noite fossemos dar um passeio?"

"Um passeio?" – perguntou Ann, surpreendida.

"Sim." – respondeu Cliff. – "À noite é tudo mais bonito."

"Está… está bem."

"Ok." – disse Cliff, começando a subir as escadas. – "Então até logo."

À noite…

"A floresta fica diferente à noite." – disse Ann.

"Sim." – disse Cliff. – "Vou levar-te até à Colina Mãe."

Quando os dois amigos chegaram à Colina Mãe, ficaram a observar a lua.

"Está uma noite muito bonita." – disse Ann.

"Sim." – disse Cliff. – "Uma noite romântica, não achas?"

"Não… não sei…" – disse Ann, corando.

"Ann, tenho de te dizer uma coisa." – disse Cliff, um pouco embaraçado. – "Há já algum tempo que eu tenho andado a reparar em ti e… acho que estou apaixonado por ti."

"Cliff…" – começou Ann, corando violentamente.

"É claro que não deves gostar de mim, mas…"

"Não, estás enganado." – interrompeu-o Ann. – "Eu também estou apaixonada por ti."

"A sério?" – perguntou Cliff, surpreendido e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim." – respondeu Ann, sorrindo.

"Então Ann…" – Cliff respirou fundo. – "Aceitas namorar comigo?"

"Claro que sim!" – disse Ann, sorrindo e atirando-se nos braços de Cliff.

E assim, numa noite de luar, no cimo da Colina Mãe, Cliff e Ann, agora namorados, partilharam o seu primeiro beijo.

**Fim!**

**No final, a Ann e o Cliff ficaram juntos e felizes. O que acharam da história? Mandem reviews para eu saber ok?**


End file.
